1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a braking device, and more particularly, to a braking device for a child seat.
2. Description of Related Arts
In prior arts, many braking devices for strollers and high chairs are known. Due to the complex configuration of such braking devices, they arise to the inconvenient operation and frequent failure of the braking devices.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,341,672 discloses a braking device for a stroller comprising a pair of braking wheels, a pair of braking rods, a rotary cam member and a pedal. The pedal of the braking device is designed to be complicatedly incorporated with a stationary housing, a rolling disk and a gripping arm.